criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Rexxentrum
Rexxentrum is the capital of the Dwendalian Empire; it is a massive city north of Zadash. .]] 'City Description' Rexxentrum is a huge, sprawling metropolis of multitudes of towers and chimneys of all heights and sizes, built on rolling hills still visible under the buildings covering them. 'Society' 'Demographics' 'Notable People' 'Factions' * Cerberus Assembly: This organization has most of its members centered in Rexxentrum with others scattered through the continent. 'Points of Interest' 'Chantry of the Dawn' This cathedral serves as a temple to Pelor. The massive, beautiful structure has detailed masonry and sculpture work, high-reaching stone arches housing towering stained glass windows that depict various stages of the sun in the sky, statues of ten-foot-high armored soldiers set into pillars like celestial guardians, and multiple stories that climb to a great spire. Every square foot of the exterior is covered with subtle carvings of vines and leaves that frame the powerful supports, all reaching upwards toward the stretching rays of the sun upon each of the depictions. It is located to the east of The Tangles and the Vigil Circle. The interior is a glorious hall of towering stone walls draped in red velvet banners, with chiseled detail framing the numerous 40-foot tall stained glass windows bearing images of holy stories of Pelor. In the center is a raised central platform holding an altar of the Dawnfather. Among the pews are two large towers that rise up in the middle of the chamber with balconies, and there are a set of raised royal seats towards the back that face the entire inside with stairs that raise up to them. 'The Tangles' 'Library of The Cobalt Soul' A beautiful cerulean building marked by four short multi-level domed towers of polished blue stone, this library contains teleportation circles to Cobalt branches in Zadash, Port Damali, Tal'Dorei, and Vasselheim. It is situated in the Court of Colors, west of the Chantry of the Dawn. 'The Court of Colors' The area within the Tangles where the Cobalt Soul is located. 'Vigil Circle' The region between the Tangles and the Chantry of the Dawn, marked by a network of ring-like streets surrounding a circular marketplace, filled with shops and industries. 'Tower of Writ' The central temple to Erathis within the city, it is a mini-fortress of gray rock. 'The Shimmer Ward' The Shimmer Ward is the central pentagonal portion of the city, walled in pale yellow. It is a wealthy area containing government offices and the homes of the nobility and of the Cerberus Assembly. 'Soltryce Academy' The Academy is described as having "rising walkways and towers." 'The Candles' The Candles are eight towers that encircle the stronghold where the king sits, and where the eight chief members of the Cerberus Assembly reside. Trent Ikithon's tower has manors on its grounds, including one which Astrid gave as her address, the 31st Woadstone Manor. 'Castle Ungebracht' The seat of King Bertrand Dwendal. 'Platinum Veranda' A location in the northern part of the city. 'Pearlbow Wilderness' :→ Main article: Pearlbow Wilderness. This forest is located to the north and east of the city and south of the Dunrock Mountains. 'History' 'Background' 'Campaign 2' 'Trivia' * "Rexxentrum" is likely derived from Reichszentrum, German for "center of the empire". Alternatively (or additionally) it might be based on Rex, Latin for "king". Either way it likely owes its origin to the Proto-Indo-European *''huregs'', which is the reconstructed origin of numerous other cognates, such as the Celtic ri and the Sanskrit raja (both also meaning "king" or "ruler.") * Rexxentrum is about twice the size of Emon. References Art: Category:Rexxentrum Category:Dwendalian Empire Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Cities in Wildemount Category:Wildemount Category:Exandria